Time to Move On
by kimr1989
Summary: This is a response to a challenge from 55-David. Bos and Faith head to the beach for some fun.


Fun in the Sun Challenge Response  
  
"Faith! Hurry up, let's go!" Bosco yells as he honks at Faith who is running down the steps outside her apartment.  
  
"Keep your pants on!" Faith says as she opens the door and throws her bag into the back seat. "What are you listening to?"  
  
"We're goin' to the beach, so we're listenin' to the Beach Boys." Bosco replies as he cranks up his radio.  
  
"We're goin' to Jersey, not Kokomo." Faith laughs as Bosco pulls into the morning traffic. "I need to stop for some sun screen before we hit the beach so either stop before we leave or be prepared to look for someplace when we get down there."  
  
"Sun Screen? What - Faith afwaid of a wittle sunburn?" Bosco mocks in between "Good Vibrations" and "Little Deuce Coup."  
  
"Whatever, but don't come cryin' to me when you look like a giant lobster." Faith settles in to enjoy the ride. Before long they're both singing along with the Beach Boys. This was a good idea, Faith thinks. I owe Bosco one. Ever since the divorce, I've been hiding. It was for the best. Fred and I are both happier apart. The kids are even happier. Fred's been dating a neighbor of his for over a month. It's time for me to move on too.  
  
After a stop for sun screen and bottled water, Faith and Bosco stretch out on the beach for some serious people watching. "Oh, man, I could spend some quality time with her. Hot" Bosco comments about a long legged blond in the smallest bikini she could wear without being naked.  
  
"Speaking of hot..check that guy out! His chest is better developed than mine!" Faith spies a particularly muscular Adonis walking slowly down the beach.  
  
"Geez, Faith! You're creepin' me out. What would you want with a guy like that?" Bosco makes "the face." I love that face he makes.  
  
"What would I want? Have you forgotten what I was married to for so long? I think I've earned a little twisted steel and sex appeal." Faith smiles at Adonis as he walks by, trying out her long dormant flirting skills.  
  
Adonis smiles back before continuing his walk over to his equally buff "friend" and taking His hand. "Ewww! Now you had to see that comin'" Bosco comments.  
  
"Yeah, he was too good to be true." Faith smirks before removing her shirt to reveal her new bikini.  
  
"Whoa! What do you think your wearin'? That looks too small to fit Emily." Bosco drags his eyes away from Faith's chest and busies himself with arranging his and Faith's sandals next to the blanket.  
  
"Oh, grow up, Bos. Put some lotion on my back will you?" Faith hands him the bottle and lifts her hair. "That girl you wanted to spend 'quality time' with had a tinier suit than this and you thought it was hot."  
  
"Yeah, but she's not you. You're..you're..you just shouldn't be wearin' somethin' like that." Bosco stammers as he slowly smoothes lotion over Faith's shoulders and back.  
  
"Why not? I'm still young. I'm not grotesque am I?" Faith resists the urge to sock Bosco square in the nose.  
  
"No, no, you look..you're not old or anything..you're just..ah, hell, wear whatever you want." Bosco decides to go for a swim before he makes a bigger fool out of himself.  
  
When he returned to the blanket and Faith, he brought two ice cream cones. "Faith, I brought you an ice cream. You're not sleepin' are ya'?" Bosco asks as he leans over Faith, dripping ice cream onto her stomach.  
  
"Geez, Bos, that's cold! I don't want any ice cream." Faith doesn't open her eyes, but reaches for a towel to wipe the sticky ice cream off.  
  
"Sorry, Faith. I didn't mean to get ice cream on ya'. I'll get it." Instead of the towel Faith expected, Bosco licked the ice cream off of Faith's stomach.  
  
Faith's eyes popped open and she started to struggle to sit up. Bosco smirked as he put one hand on either side of Faith to keep her from escaping. "I told you, you shouldn't be wearin' somethin' like that." He murmurs before capturing her lips with his. 


End file.
